La libertad de un pájaro enjaulado
by Karina Bancrofti
Summary: Ella se enamoro de él y justo unos segundos antes de su muerte supo que él también la amaba. Algún día surcaremos los cielos juntos, Neji-kun Pensó Sakura con una sonrisa melancólica. / Este fic participa en el concurso Frases Épicas del foro: La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.


_**Disclaimer**__:_ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

_**Advertencias**__:_ Puede contener lenguaje vulgar, OoC's en los personajes, Semi AU, Pre y Post-Guerra.

_**Aclaraciones**__: _

-lalala- dialogo.

¨_lalala_¨ pensamientos

Lalala narración.

_**Personajes principales: **_Neji Hyuga – Sakura Haruno.

_**Pareja principal:**_ NejiSaku

_**Género**_: Romance – Tragedia - Drama

**Notas del Autor:** Este fic participa en el concurso **¨Frases Épicas¨ del foro: La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas**. Con la frase: **"Debo pensar que algunos pájaros no son para vivir enjaulados. Sus alas brillan demasiado. Y cuando se van, si piensas que era un pecado tenerlos encerrados, te alegras. Pero el lugar en donde vives queda más sombrío y vacío porque ya no está."**

La frase que me ha sido asignada proviene de la película ¨Sueños de Fuga¨ o ¨Sueños de Libertad¨ (como mejor la conozcan).Trata de un hombre que es acusado injustamente del homicidio de su esposa y del amante de ella, pasados los años el hombre comienza a ayudarle al jefe del penal con sus ¨malos manejos del dinero¨ cubriendo todas las acciones y por este hecho el jefe impide que el inocente bancario salga de prisión.

El final no lo contare para que se animen a ver esta película que, en mi opinión, es de las mejores que he visto.

Esta película a su vez está basada en uno de los cuentos cortos de Stephen King (que es de mis escritores favoritos): ¨Rita Hayworth y la redención de Shawshank¨.

* **Stephen Edwin King** (Portland, Maine, 21 de septiembre de 1947) es un escritor estadounidense conocido por sus novelas de terror. Los libros de King han estado muy a menudo en las listas de superventas. En 2003 recibió el National Book Award por su trayectoria y contribución a las letras estadounidenses, el cual fue otorgado por la National Book Foundation. Empezó a escribir desde una temprana edad, basándose en películas vistas recientemente e historietas.

* * *

**Capítulo Único**

**La libertad de un pájaro enjaulado.**

* * *

_"Ninguna persona merece tus lágrimas, y quien se las merezca no te hará llorar."_

Gabriel García Márquez

* * *

Todos estaban alegres por el regreso de Sasuke Uchiha a la aldea, hasta ella y por obvias razones. No pasó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de que el hombre del que estaba perdidamente enamorada solo jugaba con ella, pero no hizo nada al respecto porque lo amaba. Los días le hicieron más daño, él no le hacía caso y hubo ocasiones en que llegó a ignorarla a pesar de ser su ¨novia¨.

Una tarde decidió ir a entrenar con su nuevo mejor amigo: Neji Hyuga.

Mientras caminaba hacia el Clan Hyuga recordó cómo fue que se hicieron amigos.

**-Flashback-**

Era una tarde de invierno y ella corría lo más rápido posible, debía llegar a la aldea antes de que pudieran atraparla, comenzaba a perder velocidad… ¨_No puedo darme por vencida_.¨ Pensó determinantemente, ella sabía que la misión era de clase S y que podría perder la vida al robar tal información, pero no podía darse el lujo de que la mataran.

Sus músculos de un momento a otro dejaron de reaccionar y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, se raspó el rostro pero no soltó los papeles que traía consigo. Se arrastró hacia la entrada, para su mala suerte nadie podía verla porque unos arbustos la cubrían, eso sin contar que su chacra era demasiado débil y nadie podría percibirlo. ¨_Mierda…_¨ pensó apretando los puños.

Pasaron no más de 5 minutos y sintió la presencia de alguien, trato inútilmente de levantarse pero solo logró sentarse y apoyarse contra un árbol. Preparó su última técnica, si ella moría… moriría desapareciendo sin dejar ningún secreto de su aldea al descubierto. Cerró los ojos y juntó lo último que le quedaba de chacra.

-Ni lo pienses, Haruno.- Escuchó de repente, abrió los ojos y se topó con la mirada fría del genio Hyuga.

-Neji…- Fue lo único que logró articular antes de caer desmayada.

…

Escuchaba voces de personas a su alrededor y de un momento a otro quedo todo en silencio, un pensamiento vino a su mente: ¨ _¿Dónde estoy?_¨ con miedo impulso su torso hacia adelante lo más rápido posible y abrió los ojos en busca de peligro.

-Estas a salvo.- Le comunico el Hyuga, que se encontraba en la silla de al lado.

-Estoy en Konoha…- Dijo con un suspiro, y recordó que él la había encontrado.- Gracias.

-No tienes nada que agradecer.- La cortó.- Tuviste suerte de que yo también estuviera regresando de misión.

-Por eso fue que me localizaste.- Afirmo más para ella misma.

-Esa posición de manos…- Comentó serio.- Era para…

-Sí, es el jutsu secreto que los ANBU's utilizan para que su cuerpo desaparezca cuando saben que morirán.

-¿Por qué una simple chunin sabe ese tipo de Jutsu?- Pregunto, aunque lo que realmente quería saber era: ¿Por qué él no lo sabía?

-Soy la segunda mano de Tsunade-sama, la información que he manejado durante mis entrenamientos y las misiones de embajadora a Suna es de suma importancia y no puede caer en las manos de cualquiera.- Comentó con rudeza, pues ella sabía que por su posición (y amistad) con la Hokage y él Kazekage debía estar preparada para todo, incluso la muerte. Él la observo con asombro, sin demostrarlo claro, pues no conocía a otra kunoichi con la idea de morir tan latente.

-Es una buena respuesta.- Opino abiertamente.- Pero eso no quita lo descuidada que has sido con tu misión.- La reprendió.

-¿Y eso a ti qué te importa?- Le preguntó enojada. ¨_Esta mujer cambia muy rápidamente de estado de ánimo…_¨ Pensó el chico.

-Es importante para todos los shinobis la seguridad de la aldea.- Dijo haciendo alusión a la antigua información que ella le dio.

-Ni siquiera sabias lo importante que yo era hasta que te lo dije.- Le hizo un puchero. Una imperceptible sonrisa se formó en el rostro del Hyuga, ella le divertía con esos gestos.- No te burles de mí, Hyuga.

-Si quieres que la gente no se burle de ti, no seas tan testaruda.- Le comentó.

-Y tú no seas tan arrogante.- Le contestó, lo observo con el ceño fruncido.

-Dejemos esta discusión infantil, Haruno.- Le propuso él.

-Tregua.- Afirmo ella con una sonrisa.

Después de eso, su amistad surgió de inmediato. El tiempo que pasaron juntos era oro para ellos, ella descubrió que su comida favorita era el arroz con estofado de cerdo y que no podía comer nada picante, porque el pobre tenía poca resistencia a eso.

**-Fin del flashback-**

Sonrió con nostalgia, amaba platicar con él. Desde ese momento él entro en su vida con la intención de quedarse.

~O~

La vida le tenía muchas enseñanzas y una de ellas fue que no todos son lo que dicen ser… Y lo aprendió por culpa de su querido _novio._ Se sentía idiota, todos se lo habían dicho y ella no hizo caso.

Corrió como la cobarde que era, huyendo de las miradas de lástima que la gente le dirigía. Sus lágrimas se desbordaron y corrieron por sus mejillas, salió de la aldea y fue directamente al lugar donde solía entrenar, descargo su furia y por último soltó un grito desgarrador. Lloró, lloró como endemoniada, lloró con toda la frustración que sentía, lloró y lloró hasta que solo se escucharan sus gemidos de dolor, se abrazó a sí misma y se sintió tan patética. De pronto sintió que alguien la abrazó con tanto cariño, abrió pesadamente los ojos y lo único que podía ver era el largo cabello castaño.

-Neji…- Susurro con la voz quebrada.- Él… él me engaño.- Gimió de dolor y sus lágrimas volvieron a salir.- Él me engaño con Karin… ¡A PLENA LUZ DEL DÍA!- Gritó con vergüenza.- Todos me miraron con lastima…

-Sé lo que pasó.- Le confirmo, pues él llegando de misión se enteró de eso por los labios de Naruto y lo primero que hizo fue ir en su búsqueda, la encontró llorando en medio de un gran cráter.- No llores…

-Pero me duele tanto.- Le dijo ella.- Porque YO si lo quería.- Dijo mientras se aferraba al pecho de Neji.- Todos me lo advirtieron y aun así… ¡SOY TAN ESTUPIDA!

-No digas eso.- Le dijo mientras acariciaba su largo cabello rosa.

-Pero lo soy… Estoy llorando por un idiota al que amo.

-Calma.- Le dijo él abrazándola con más fuerza.- Ninguna persona merece tus lágrimas, y quien se las merezca no te hará llorar…- Le dijo pegándola más a su cuerpo. Ella abrió con sorpresa sus ojos, él tenía razón… ¿Por qué demonios estaba llorando por alguien que no la quería? Ese Uchiha no valia la pena… Pero, ahora que se daba cuenta… **NEJI LA ESTABA ABRAZANDO**, Neji Hyuga el Shinobi que no demostraba emociones y que evitaba el contacto físico con las personas… le estaba dando una muestra de verdadero afecto. Llevaban mucho tiempo siendo amigos y nunca se había dejado abrazar… en sus cumpleaños ella tenía que obligarlo a que la abrazara, pero ahora a **él** le había nacido abrazarla y se sentía tan a gusto en sus brazos, tan protegida.

Al día siguiente le dejo en claro al Uchiha que, por obvias razones, no podía seguir en esa relación. Después de eso a ella se le veía muy contenta al lado del serio genio Hyuga y hasta podrían jurar que lo vieron sonreír en contadas ocasiones. Su relación daba mucho de qué hablar y eso que no eran novios (aún). Por su lado, Hiashi Hyuga se sentía muy a gusto con que la discípula de la Hokage estuviera interesada en su joven sobrino porque le daba mucho poder al clan. Tsunade se sentía igual de bien con esa relación, pues a sus ojos de madre (título que se había autoimpuesto cuando los padres de Sakura murieron) Neji era el mejor prospecto que su querida hija podría tener.

~O~

El tiempo pasó y Madara le proclamo la guerra a los 5 kages.

Ella no podía ir a la batalla, su deber era no morir y salvar a cuantos shinobis pudiera. En plena guerra hubo un problema de infiltración en el campamento medico por culpa de los Zetsu's blancos. Casualmente uno se hizo pasar por Neji y fue directo a la carpa de Sakura, ella descubrió que él no era su Neji, pues había confundido a Tonton con una persona.

...

Por muy tonto que pareciera, ella deseaba estar en esa guerra. Desde hacía 3 días que tenía un mal presentimiento, algo en su corazón le dijo que debía ir con él y sin dudarlo se apresuró a llegar hasta donde el castaño luchaba.

Todo era un caos, muertos por doquier y heridos reclamando un poco de atención, tuvo que cerrar sus ojos ante aquel paisaje de desesperanza, tuvo que apretar su corazón y correr aún más rápido. Estaba cerca, ella lo sentía y a lo lejos visualizo la larga cabellera castaña, el corazón se le agito y con una sonrisa corrió hacia él.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- Preguntó uno de los aliados, ella volteó y vio como miles de estacas eran lanzadas hacia todas direcciones, el horror surco su rostro y solo pensó una cosa: ¨_Neji…_¨ Lo busco con la mirada, ¨_Mierda_.¨ No podía localizarlo.

**Con Naruto…**

-Neji…- Susurro Naruto al verlo recibir la estaca que iba hacia él.

- Es... demasiado tarde... Hinata está deseando morir por ti, Naruto... Así que ten en cuenta... Que tu vida... No es... tan solo tuya ya... también... incluye... la mía ahora...- Le dijo con una sonrisa, pues había salvado a su prima y al dueño de las esperanzas de todos. Naruto lo tomo en brazos y con cuidado quito la estaca que lo atravesaba completamente.- Las palabras que me dijiste una vez...- Le recordó al rubio.- Ya me liberé de los grilletes de mi maldición...- Dijo cerrando los ojos.

-¿Por qué me salvaste a costa de tu vida?- Le pregunto el rubio.

-Porque fui llamado genio…- Contestó en un susurro. "_Padre... finalmente entiendo... la libertad de poder escoger tu muerte... para proteger a tus amigos y a mi aldea..._" Pensó mientras una sincera sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Hinata no sabía qué hacer, las lágrimas no tardaron en salir de sus orbes perlas.

-¡NEJI!- Se escuchó un grito desgarrador, Naruto volteo y vio la melena rosa de Sakura aproximarse. Al llegar empujo a Naruto y tomo al castaño en sus brazos.- Neji…Neji resiste, te voy a curar…- Dijo poniendo sus manos temblorosas sobre su pecho, sus lágrimas empezaron a caer en la cara de él.

-Sa…Sakura…- La llamo.- No… no hay nada… que hacer…- Le dijo a duras penas.

-Yo puedo salvarte…- Pero él tomo sus manos e impidió que ella gastara energías en una causa perdida.- Neji…- Susurro.

-Sakura…- Abrió los ojos y clavó su vista en los jade de ella.- Siempre te he amado…- Eso fue como una daga en su corazón y lloro con más ganas, se lastimó su garganta sin importarle que todos la vieran.

-Yo… yo también te amo…- Le contesto, y antes de que él diera su último suspiro lo besó… y él le correspondió. Al separarse, él le sonrió como forma de despedida, ella le regreso la sonrisa para que su ultimo recuerdo sea de ella sonriendo, de un momento a otro, él murió en sus brazos.

~O~

Derrotada, triste, sola, inútil, molestia, estorbo… Todo eso era como ella se sentía, eran demasiadas emociones negativas que seguían pululando en su interior pero como la maestra del engaño que era, nadie pudo distinguir que esa sonrisa que en su rostro se exhibía era más falsa que las de Sai.

Pero qué podía hacer si todos celebraban el término de la guerra, qué opción tenia si su hermanito corría hacia ella con esa radiante sonrisa que te deja ciego, qué podía hacer si veía a su mejor amiga llorando la muerte de su padre y necesitaba una sonrisa que la reconforte. Nadie debía saber lo que realmente sentía, nadie debía descubrirlo.

En el transcurso de los días, lo único que podía hacer era curar a los heridos que iban llegando, no servía para otra cosa. Sus amigos desfilaron por su carpa médica, no querían que nadie que no fuera Sakura los revisara y otra vez volvió esa falsa sonrisa que supuestamente irradiaba alegría… alegría que no llegaba a esos hermosos ojos jade. Los días eran cortos y las noches demasiado largas para su gusto. Lo último que quería hacer era dormir, pues sus sueños le recordaban en un principio los momentos felices que pasó con él y terminan en cómo no lo pudo salvar.

Después de semanas, regresaron a Konoha y como era de esperarse se hizo la ceremonia a los caídos, ella no lloro. Todos sabían lo que ella sentía por el fallecido genio Hyuga. Esperó a que todos se fueran y se acercó a la roca de los caídos, acaricio el nombre de Neji con cariño y suspiro.

-Una vez me dijiste que ninguna persona merecía mis lágrimas y que quien las mereciera nunca me haría derramarlas… que equivocado estabas.- Dijo mientras las traicioneras gotas se resbalaban por sus mejillas.- Porque en este preciso momento estoy llorando por ti…

-Sakura-san…- La llamaron por la espalda, ella se asustó un poco y no pudo evitar dar un brinquito por la sorpresa, rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas y volteo.

-Hinata.- La saludo.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo que tú, Sakura-san.- Le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Yo…

-Yo también lo extraño.- Y fue directo a la roca.- Él nos salvó.

-Me duele que ya no este.- Admitió la peli-rosa.

-Todos creemos que la muerte de Neji nii-san es injusta.

-Pero… - Le dijo mientras una sonrisa melancólica aparecía.- **"Debo pensar que algunos pájaros no son para vivir enjaulados. Sus alas brillan demasiado. Y cuando se van, si piensas que era un pecado tenerlos encerrados, te alegras. Pero el lugar en donde vives queda más sombrío y vacío porque ya no está."**- Dijo citando a un autor del cual no recordaba su nombre.- Él es libre y ahora puede surcar los cielos a sus anchas.

Hinata sonrió, ella opinaba lo mismo, pero ver a su amiga en tan profunda tristeza por su primo le dolía mucho, aun sabiendo que Neji había escogido su muerte y había muerto feliz.

-No te culpes, él sabía lo que hacía…- Le dijo Sakura.- Gracias a él... Naruto no se rindió y gracias a él ganamos. Solo que aún no puedo superarlo.- Dijo mirando al cielo, justo en ese momento un halcón pasó volando por encima de sus cabezas, ella sonrió. ¨_Algún día surcaremos los cielos juntos, Neji-kun_¨.

**Fin**

* * *

**Bueno espero les haya gustado, a mi si me gusto y mucho. Trate de hacerlo lo mas cannon posible, aclaro que es mi primer NejiSaku o sea que no tengo experiencia con esta pareja. Esta hecho a base de algo que me pasó realmente, hace mucho tiempo un amigo me dijo exactamente la misma frase de García Marquéz y de ahí surgió este fic. **

Si gustan dejar un comentario, acerca de que si les gusto o no… son bien recibidos. Pero OJO… pueden dar todos los tomatazos que quieran, mas no insultar. Las cosas se dicen con educación.


End file.
